Heart of a Viking and the soul of a Dragon
by DragonGirl508
Summary: Fem!Hiccup male!Astrid . On the island of Berk , there has been war between vikings and dragons for 300 years . But one uniqe viking had the power to stop ALL this . Fallow a young girl and a Night Fury to the adventure of their lives . I dont own How to train your dragon or the image .
1. Chapter 1 : This is Berk

**Hi ! Welcome to my first storie ! I had this story in my head for some time , becose I LOVE to read httyd genderbends ! If you don t like that stuff , then don t read . In this story there is fem Hiccup and male Astrid named Astriks . It s kinda like the movie but with my little twist . Enoy ! WARNING ! A lot of grammar mistakes !**

_Thinking_

**_Speaking_**

Dragon speaking  ( humans don't hear a thing )

**Chapter 1 : This is Berk **

It was night-time on Berk . A small island full of vikings , the Hairy Hooligans . One of the most powerful tribes in the north waters . Berk was a usual island if you see it in the day time , but at night , that's where things get crazy . You see there are some pests to this small island . Some places have snakes or spiders or mosquitos . But Berk has DRAGONS !

Some people will think your crazy or start shivering or even screaming , but the vikings on that island are not afraid of dragons . In fact , vikings and dragons have been on war for 300 years . But no one knew that one viking had the power to stop ALL this and it happens on this unusual night .

A big house was placed on top of a hill , next to the Great hall . Upstairs in the bed slept a small figure . Mabie a little too small for a viking but let that be . She ( yes she ) had brown hair with a little red shine that was tied in a braid , dark green eyes that looked like emeralds , a few freckles on her cheeks and a little scar on her chin . She wore a green tunic , dark brown pants , a pair of boots and a light brown belt .

Her name , Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third .

A sudden noise woke her . It sounded like metal banging against the ceiling under her room . _Great , dad is awake ! _she tought to herself . But another noise made her jump of the bed with her blanket . Hiccup looked around the room and her face twisted in announce . Hiccup knew that sound too well . A dragon roar . Yet another anoing dragon raid to their village . She quickly got on her feet , putted blanked on the bed and grabbed her brown fur west from the chair at her desk .

She sprinted down the stairs and opened a large wooden door . Just at that moment , a Monstrous Nightmare fired its stiky fire at her direction . Hiccup closed the door quickly and felt the heat from the other side . **_Dragons ._**she mutterd to herself . She has been right . She opened the door once more and found vikings and dragon fighting . This was a usual picture to her : houses on fire , dragons flying around , vikings running and fighting , screaming and roaring and bolas and catapult fire flying around .

Hiccup started running throw this mess . Many vikings started screaming to her , to get inside but she ignored them . She got a job to do . Just when she was almost burnt alive , a big hand grabbed her by collar . _And here we go again ._Hiccup knew what was coming . **_What is she doing out !? What are you doing out !? Get inside !_** It was Stoick the Vast , leader of the tribe . The name Vast came from his size and streight . He gave Hiccup a big nudge towards the house but Hiccup ran towards the forge . She heard Stoick talk to one of the villagers about the dragons but she ignored them .

Hiccup ran to the forge , jumped over the counter and throwed on her apron . **_Ah , nice to you to join the party ! I tought you would be carried off ._ **joked the blacksmith . Thats Gobber the Belch , village blacksmith and Soick s best friend . _**What , me ! Look at me , I m too muscular for their taste .** _she answerd by grestuing her small body . **_Besides , Gobber , where would you be without me ._ **Hiccup jokes by puting away some of Gobber s retractable hands . _**Ah yes , where I would be without my little toothpick .**_Gobber anser dramadliky . _** Oh shut up you meathead .**_Hiccup answer's while sharpening a sword . Gobber looked at her with a anoid face but went back to work .

When Hiccup took some of the finished weapons back to the vikings by the counter , she heard a viking screamed _** Fire !**_ and the voice of perfection _** Let s go !**_ She peeked over the counter and looked at the other teens by the fire patrol . There were Fishlegs , her cousin Snotloud , the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut and mr perfect himself Astriks . She was t really friends with them and to be honest , they were kinda mean to her , except for Fishlegs and Astriks sordav . Suddenly a fire ball exploded behind Astriks , giving him a sexy glow and Hiccup just rolled her eyes . Others joined him and look all cool and heroic . Hiccup has sometimes wished she can be one of them but she had her place in the forge .

Gobber noticed Hiccup by the counter and felt bad for her . Ever since her mother died , she had hard time growing up . While other teens had a family , she only had her father . Gobber was like a second father to her and helped any way he can since that sad day . Other teens found that she is kinda odd and decided to tease her , mostly Snotloud and the twins . Gobber was the only friend she had .

Gobber walked next to Hiccup and placed a hand ( remaining hand ) on her shoulder . _**Cheer up lass . one day you can be out there too with the others .**_ he tried to cheer her up . _** Please , the day dad is gonna let me out is the day you grow your missing limbs back .**_Hiccup answers and went back to work . She always knew she was diffident and tought she was lucky to have the job in the forge . _** That`s true beside you can't lift a hammer , you can't swing an axe , you can't even throw one of these .**_Gobber sed while holding up a bola . Suddenly a viking came , grabbed the bola and brought down a groncel . _** That`s also true but ,**_she went back at the shop to her new invention _**this will throw one for me .**_ she patted it but suddenly it popped open and the missing pice knocked out a viking by the counter .

_** Sorry !** she yelled back_ .** _See , that's what im talking about ._** Gobber sed while swinging his hammer hand in the air .

_**That was just a little bug that ...**_ Hiccup tried to defend herself but was cut off by Gobber .

_**Listen Hiccup , if you ever want to get out there , you have to stop all**_, he pointed all of Hiccup , _**THIS .**_

_**But you just pointed at ALL of me .**_ Hiccup whined/growled . _**That`s it ! Try to stop being all of you .**_Gobber continued but Hiccup cut him off .

_**Just save it Gobs , we can talk about me being ME after the raid .** _she answered and went back to work . But she was onlie half focused on what she was doing . She knew Gobber was right . Everyone knew she was diffident and sometimes Hiccup felt that she wasnt a viking and didn't belong here . But a sudden hight pitched sound snapped her out of her thoughts . That was the sound of death and lightning . The sound of dragon that no one has ever seen , That was the sound ...

_** Night Fury !**_screamed a viking . _**Get down !**_ screamed another . Hiccup hurried to the counter where she saw a purple and blue flame destroy one of the catapults .She groaned _**. Ah come on ! It took me and Gobber to fix that one two weeks !**_she sed throw the noise , so no one heard her . _**Man - eeh I mean , stay here lass , they need me out there .**_Gobber told her as he putted on his axe hand and went out but stopped by the door . _**Stay , put , here , you know what I mean . AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !**_he yelled with a battle cry and ran to help the others with the fight . Hiccup made a small grin . _This is my chance ! _

Minutes later she was running on the streets with her new invention . Many vikings started screaming that she would get inside . _**I know , I will be right back !**_she answered quickly before running towards one of the hills near the shore . When she got to the top , she opened the lounger . It looked like a crossbow with a canon in the center . When Hiccup was ready , she waited for a target . _**Give me something to shoot at , something to shoot at .**_she murmured over and over again until she heard a familiar sound . The Night Fury . It destroyed one of the catapult that wasnt in use and zipped pass her vision . Hiccup quickly closed her eyes , praided to the gods for a second and fired . The bola swinged throw the air . She opened her eyes , heard a few sounds , a dragon roar and saw something falling near the Raven point . Hiccups eyes widened and started murmuring . _**I did it !? YES , I DID IT !**_she threw her hands up in victory and turned around . She , the weakest viking in Berk history , is the first viking to ever bring down the mighty Night Fury . _**Did anyone see that ?**_ she asked her soraundings but heard wood breaking . She turned around and saw a Monstrous Nightmare . _**Igsept you .**_she sed in defeat . The dragon roared and Hiccup started screaming .

Hiccup ran throw the plaza , the Nightmare right behind her . She tried hard not to scream to loud , becose everyone knew that's not gonna end up well . She continued her running until she hid behind one of the sky torches . Hiccup peeked over her shoulder for the dragon . Silly human , I m on the other side . Nightmare grinned as he poked his head on the opiset side . Just as the Nightmare was to burn Hiccup alive , a strong hand punched the dragon in the jaw . In surprise , one of Nightmares wing fangs scratched Hiccup by her arm . But she was not happy about her , hero `. It was Stoick . He was fighting the Nightmare with bare hands ( no surprise here ) . The dragon was about to fire but was all out . Oh oh , I'm in trouble ! the Nightmare sed before he was punched in the jaw and fling away in pain .

Stoick huffed in confedens before turning around , just in time to see the torch falling and revealing the back of Hiccup , holding/hiding her bruised arm . _**Sorry , dad .**_she sed quietly ( inaf to Stoick to hear ) . Yep , the great and mighty Stoick the Vast was the father of the worst viking in the history of Berk . Suddenly he grabbed Hiccup by her color and started walking towards the house . _**Ah come on dad , it wasnt that bad !**_Hiccup tried to defend herself . Stoick stopped and turned around to face her . _**Not that bad !? Not that BAD !? Hiccup dont you get it , every time you step outs-**_he finally noticed the wound on her arm . _**What is this ?**_Stoick asked by gesturing her arm . _**Oh , this ? Its nothing . You know , just a scratch . I'm fine .**_Hiccup tried to calm him , becose everyone knew how prodectow Stoick was over his daughter . _**I'm gonna say this one more time Hiccup , every time if there is a raid , stay inside or in the forge . Becose every time you step outside , disaster fallows and I have an entire village to feed !**_Stoick tried to calm himself by closing his eyes and contineuing _**Just stay inside . That`s better for everione .**_to Gobber _**Take her back to the house and make sure she stays there . I have a mess to clean up . **_

_**Actually , Stoick , I might need a hand in the forge , so I'm gonna take her home after that .**_Gobber answered by taking Hiccup by her shoulder and walking towards the forge . Stoick just nodded and went to attend his duties as chief .

...

It was onlie been 15 minutes since the raid ended . Hiccup was sitting on the counter in the forge as Gobber was bandaging her wound . _**Gobs , you can stop . I'm fine , it's not even that big if you ask me .**_Gobber didn't answer until he was finished . He started puting the first aid things back to the cupboard and sed _**Yor father is right lass , you need to listen to others when they tell you to stay inside .**_Hiccup made and anoid face , jumped of the counter and started her work . _**But why in name of Odin I HAVE to listen to my dad when he never listens to me ?**_she sed while puting her apron back on and pulling up her tunic sleeves . It was true . Stoick always shuted her thoughts out , becose he knew onlie trouble will fallow but he never actually heard her ideas . That`s why he never truly knew what she has to say . His onlie focus was to keep her inside and away from danger since her mother Valka died .

_**Come on Hiccup , he is onlie trying to keep you safe . Besides , its his job sometimes not to listen to you .**_Gobber answered while heating up metal to fix some of the weapons . _**Oh really , sometimes ? How about never .**_Hiccup answered while sharpening a sword . _**Ok , that's true but still , you know that the man loves ya .**_Hiccup putted the sharpened sword on the wall hanger and paused for a moment but snapped out of her state and continued her work . _**Yeah , I know but to be honest , if I didn't live in the same house with him , wouldn't even know he was my father .**_she continued as she was fixing a mace .

_**Have you told him that ?**_asked Gobber as he fixed some of the busted shields .

_**Of course not .**_Hiccup snapped at him and went to get more tools to work from her study . When she started working in the forge , Gobber cleared out an old storage room to make a private place for her , where she can work on her projects .

When she came back , she was holding a small box of tools and had a letter glob on her right hand . She always wore a glob when she worked with hot metal . _**Are you planning to tell him the house thing ?**_Gobber asked again as he finished one of the shields . Hiccup putted the box down and looked at him . _**No , we hardly make eye contact . And when we do , its always this disappointed scowl , like his being cheated or someone skipped the meat in his sandwich .**_Hiccup buffed her chest and started talking in a deep Scottish accent _**Exusime , barmaid , Im afraid you brought me the wrong offspring . I oderd an extra large boy with beefy arms , with extra guts and glory on the side but this is a talking fish bone .**_she finished and letting her shoulders drop in defeat . _**Look , lass , you're looking at this all the wrong way . It's not what you look like or that you're a girl , it's the inside that makes the man uncomfortable .**_Gobber tried to reason .

_**Speaking of uncomfortable , I would like a new talk , my dear mister .**_Hiccup didn't like talking about her parent problems .

_**Ok , hows going with the gentleman ?**_Gobber smirked as he continued his work .

_**Oh yeah , great way to cheer up an injured girl .**_Hiccup sed drily as she started working on some busted armour from the better warriors ( something she wished to be some day ) . _**Oh come on , Hic , I have seen how Astriks looks at you .**_It was true . Astriks was the best trainy on the island and everyone believed he will be lucky to be chief of their or another tribe by marring a chief daughter , but the young man had eyes for Hiccup . No one knew ( except Gobber ) that Astriks had a crush on Hiccup since he was ten .

_**Gobs , let me be honest . The day me and him become an item is the day vikings can fly . And besides , you know I have no interest in him and if you ask me , he can be a total asshole .**_Gobber nearly jumped at her choise of words but he knew it was coming . Hiccup may didn't look like a viking but hell she spoke like one .

Gobber was about to say something ( about her language ) but a voice from the forge entrance stopped him . _**Hey , can I get this sharpened ?**_It was Astriks . Hiccup sighed and tried to sneak away before Gobber tried to do anything stupid . He mabie didn't have half a brain like Bucket but he sure was an idiot like one . _Please, Gobber , don't leave me alone with this stone of a pride of Berk . _Hiccup silently pleaded in the corner and tried to look invisible . _**Ah , Astriks , nice to see you ! Sadly , I have to go out for a few minutes , so Hiccup will help ya . Ooohh , Hiccup !**_Gobber sang cheerfully as he left the forge , giggling merely on the way .

_Son of a bitch ! Just great ! Another traitor on my list . _Hiccup really wanted to give Gobber a hard time when he returned . She walked in front of Astriks , who's face was , like always , cold . _**Ok , one razor-sharp battle-axe , coming right up .**_She was about to take the axe when Astriks a little hesitated but finally allowed her to take the axe . To be honest , Astriks was a little surprised to see Hiccup take the axe to the sharpening stone without struggle . _I guess she is stronger than she looks . Another amazing thing about her . _Astriks tought as he walked around the forge and looked at some of the weapons .

For longer time no on sed anything . It was awkward . _Come on , man , say something ! Say ANITHING ! Its your canche to ask her out ! _Astriks kicked himself mentally as he started to think good ways to ask her out but what came out was : _**So , do you like here in the forge ?**__Come on ! Is that the best you can think of ? _Astriks again shouted mantaly at himself . Hiccup onlie looked up for a second from her work and raised an eyebrow at him .

Astriks knew he sounded a little stupid but he really needed to break the ice . Before he could continue , Hiccup handed him his axe , took of her apron and glob and left the forge . _I know that she shuts people out but that was just rude . _Astrik was a little angry about how she left but didn't want to think about it as he also left the forge and to the story of his life : training .

_Know to the real business : find the Night Fury . _Hiccup already imaged as she came to the village , with a dead Night Fury and she is finally gonna be noticed and show everyone that she is not useless and finally knock Astriks from the popular list .

But first , she had to find the damn thing .

**Ok , I don't know how that ended up but its onlie the first chapter . I am open to ideas and comments ( even flames ) I will try to update once a week . Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fears and futures

**Hi ! Its DragonGirl508 here ! I hope you liked the first chapter becose the second chapter is here ! In this chapter , Hiccup will finally find the Night Fury and Stoick and Gobber talk about her future . I also am working on my spelling , so I hope I made less mistakes this time . Enoy !**

**Chapter 2 : Fears and futures .**

It was already later noon and Hiccup was still in the forest , looking for the Night Fury . Sense she left the forge , Hiccup went home , grabbed her notebook and pencil and left straight to the forest by her house back door . It has been 5 hours . 5 BORING HOURS ! Hiccup calculated another possible landing spot . She closed her eyes , took a deep breath , opened them and , nothing . Hiccup was already starting to lose her nerves . Hiccup started to draw another **X **but ended up scribbling the whole page . **  
><strong>

**_The gods must hate me . Some people lose their knife or a mug but not me . I manage to lose an entire fucking DRAGON !_** Hiccup screamed to the heavens and kicked a branch out of her way but it bounced back and hitted her in the face . Hiccup groaned but felt something tingly on her forehead . She placed a hand at that area and looked at the red on her fingers . _**Just great , first my arm and then my head . Dad is gonna be pissed when I go home .**_Hiccup sed to herself as she looked up to check the weather but something popped up in the corner of her eye .

The branch was forcefully teared from the tree and the ground around it was torn . Some of the branches had weird claw marks on them . _OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! I actually did it ! _Hiccup cheered mentally at herself and started walking towards the path to a small hill . When she peeked over the hill , she goth her breath in her throat and her heart skipped a beat .

It was the dragon .

The Night Fury was tangled in ropes of the bola and appears to be dead . Hiccup slowly made her way down the cliff side and hid behind a rock . She tried to calm her nerves and took her dagger from her belt . Hiccup started slowly move to the clearing and when she did , she started cheering . _**Ah , yes ! I actually DID IT ! I , Hiccup , have broth down this mighty beast !**_Hiccup sed as she placed her foot on the left front paw . But as soon as the boot touched the scales , the dragon showed her off . Hiccup stumbled a few steps , back against the rock .

Hiccup stared with wide eyes for a few moments before realising it was alive . She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the biggest moment of her life . _**I'm gonna kill you dragon and then , I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father . I'm a viking , IM A VIKING !**_As Hiccup brought her hands above her head and was ready to kill the dragon , something made her stop .

Hiccup noticed that the Night fury has opened its eyes and looked straight into hers . Something about those eyes made Hiccup wonder . Those eyes werent eyes of a killer , those were the eyes of fear . It like pleaded for its life . At that moment , everything chanced . Hiccup felt the same way and understood the dragon . Then she realized something .

Hiccup wouldn't kill a dragon .

She loverd her hands and looked between the Night Fury and her dagger . Hiccup noticed the dragon has closed its eyes and waiting to be killed . She suddenly felt guilty about her actions . Hiccup suddenly didn't want to be a dragon killer , something she wished to be since she four years old . _**I did this .**_ she quietly mutterd as she loverd herself on her knees and ran her hands along the dragons neck and scales . The scales werent cold but warm and smooth . At that moment she knew what she had to do but knew , if someone found out , then she was good as banished .

The dragon`s eyes snapped open as it heard the ropes snap . Hiccup was using her dagger to cut the dragon free from the bola . She knew that she was betraying her tribe and family but she didn`t care . Hiccup always did the thing that felt right . When the last rope was cut , the Night Fury suddenly leaped on her and pinned her down .

Hiccup felt terrified and pleaded to the gods to let her live . The dragon eyed her long and clearly as he could . This little human has brought him down and now speared his life . It was odd for a viking but this girl was something special . He wasn`t going to kill her , just give her a warning . The Night Fury lifted a little and it looked like he was going to roast her alive . Hiccup saw the movement and closed her eyes and was ready to be sent to Valhalla .

GOOOOOOOOOO HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE_ !_screamed the dragon in to her ears and was ready to leave when something couth his eye . The small human has a wound on her forehead and a wound peeked out of the sleeve on her arm ( Hiccup removed the bandage when she got home , she found it uncomfortable ) . Then he did something he never tought of doing . He liked her forehead , nudged the sleeve of her tunic a little up and liked the wound on her arm . Then the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself was gone .

Hiccup felt the roar trumm in her ears , the she felt something wet and warm on her forehead and arm and then , the wieght was gone . She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sight . Hiccup was still in the forest , her body felt cold and tired , her forehead and arm felt wet and she saw the ropes of bola and the dagger not far from her arm on the ground . Then she was hit by reality .

It wasn`t a dream . She did hit a Night Fury .

Everything came to her head and she blacked out .

...

Stoick has called a meeting to find the dragon nest that evening . _**Do we kill them or they kill us . It`s the onlie way to get ridow them . We find the nest and destroy it and dragons will leave .**_Stoick explained the plan as he snapped a knife at the location of Hellhalmas gate on the map . _**But those ships will never return .**_argued a viking from the crowd . _**Were vikings and it`s danger that comes with the job ! Know who`s with me ?**_Stoick asked out loud . Many vikings hesitated and looked away .

_** Ok , who will stay home , will look after Hiccup and keep her in the house .**_That`s when everyone decided to go . Hiccup is always hard to look after and no one can lie , the girl knows how to climb and sneak around ( thanks to Snotloud and the twins ) .

_**Ah , that`s more like it**_** ! **Stoick sed as the others left the hall to their homes , leaving Stoick and Gobber at one of the tables , drinking a mug of mead . _**I`l go and pack my undies .**_sed Gobber as he started to stand up but Stoick stopped him . _**No , you are staying here to train new , young warriors .**_Stoick sed as he sitted next to his best friend . _**Ah , great ! And while I`m add it , Hiccup will cover the forge . What can go wrong ? **_

_**What am I going to do with her , Gobber ?**_Stoick asked as he started thinking about her future . Hiccup has always been diffident than others and she did everything the oppiset of the viking way . She could become the next blacksmith but she was still the heiress to the tribe . Her leading skills were a question . He has never seen her leading anything but unlike Astriks , he had everything that Stoick wanted from an heir .

Gobber knew that look . That was the look that Stoick had when he compared Hiccup to Astriks . He hated when Stoick did that . He didn`t know what that did to his own child and it made Gobber mad . He knew Stoick loved her but he never actually saw the perfect gem he had for a daughter . Sure , she can cause trouble sometimes but it wasn`t her fault she was like that .

_**Put her in the training with the others .**_Gobber finally sed as he continued his drink .

_**I am serious .**_ replied Stoick . _**So am I .**_argued Gobber . _**Listen , you know her . She doen`t listen , she has a attention of a sparrow . I once took her fishing but she went hunting for trolls .**_Stoick stood up and tried to make his point . _**Trolls egsist ! They steal your sock but onlie the left ones , what`s with that ?**_( Gobber didn`t know he has been sleep walking and done something to his left socks ) **A****nyhow**_** , you can`t ceep her locked up all her life . You can onlie prepare her . I know it seem hopeless but we have to face the facts , one day she will be a women , get married and have her own kids . I don`t like that either but you can`t ceep her inside she `l go out again , she is probably out there right know . **_

Stoick tought about his friends words . He hated to admit it but Gobber was right . He gave a sigh , sed goodbye to Gobber and left the hall to his house . As he opened the door , he realized the house was empty . She really was out .

...

Hiccup felt cold and hungry . She slowly opened her eyes and looked around . She was still in the forest . But there was another thing that she noticed and it made her skip a heartbeat . It was already dark . Hiccup tried quickly to move but her body was still asleep . She tried a little harder and finally got herself in sitting position . Hiccup looked around and saw the ropes on the ground and she remembered why she was out . The Night Fury . It had speared her life . She was still amazed about the fact that she has seen the dragon no other viking has seen and survived .

Hiccup had to get to the village before she is spotted in the forest . No other viking knew the forest like Hiccup . She has spent a lot of time in the forest , drawing and getting away from the problems in the village . She got up quickly , stumbled a few steps and started running towards the village . When she was at the tree line , she tried to dust of her clothes and fix her hair . But she her something and it made her freeze on spot .

She knew that sound . It ment onlie one thing . Astriks was near and training . Hiccup ran to the nearest tree and peeked to the other side . The same tree she was hiding behind , was the marked tree with axe marks . She quickly turned away and started running towards her house . Hiccup was shure he didn`t spot her . This was one of those times her size was a huge plus .

Hiccup made to her front door but before opening it , she pressed her ear to the door to listen any sings of life in the room . She knew her dad will be home by now . It took a couple of minutes but then she heard something drop on the floor and then she saw light under the door . _He must have started the fire in the house heart . _she tought before slowly opening the door and sneaking in the shadows and avoiding her father . He was looking at the fire , helmet of and fixed the wood . Hiccup started to climb the stairs quickly and quietly as she can but the wood under her boot made a little creek .

_**Hiccup .**_Stoick spoke as he heard the sound . _Well , better tell him my little problem . _Hiccup shruged as she made her way down the stairs . _**I have to talk to you about something .**_Stoick started as he stood from the fireplace and rubbed his hands nervously . He didn`t know why but he was always nervous when he talked to his daughter on daily bases . Stoick was just bad with words sometimes and ended up hurting someones feelings . He has even done that to Valka on their wedding day .

They both spoke at the same time . **_I`v decided to not/let ( you ) fight dragons ._ **Beat . _**WHAT ?**_they asked each other , confused . _Did I hear him right ? _tought Hiccup as she thought over on her father`s words . _**Ah you go first .**_suggested Stoick but Hiccup wanted to be sure about her father`s words and sed politely _**No , you go first . Alright then .**_Stoick started .

_**You get your wish . **What ?_

**_Dragon training ._**_ Isn`t my life perfect ?_

**_Youl start in the morning ._**_ Oh well fuck . _

**_I think I should have started , becose we got inaf dragon fighting vikings but mabie I should become the next blacksmith_ ?** Hiccup tried to change her dad`s mind becose of her little discovery about herself . And being the next blacksmith didn`t sound that bad and her cousin Snotloud or Astriks could be the next chief .

_**You`l need this .** _sed Stoick as he handed Hiccup a battle axe . Hiccup hesitated by taking the axe but Stoick forced it into her arms . The sudden weight made Hiccup stumble a few steps back . _**But , dad , I don`t want to kill dragons .**_Hiccup tried to argue but knew it was hopeless . _**But you will kill dragons .**_sed Stoick firmly . _**Ok , refresh , I can`t kill dragons .**_she tried again and hoped that for the first time in her life , her father will listen to her .

_**Hiccup , this is serious . If you carry this axe , you carry all of us . **Ok , I`m allready carrying one viking but the entire village ? I think I`m gonna die . **Wich means you will walk like us , **You mean big heavy steps and giving up my stealth skills ? **talk like us , **I`m gona lose my voice . **think like us . **NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOJNONONONONONONONONONONONONONO ! MY BRAINS IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT ! THE DAY I THINK LIKE YOU IS THE DAY I DIE ! _

_**No more of this .**_he finishes by gesturing at her . _**You just pointed at all of me .**_Hiccup sed , unhappily .

_**Deal ?**_Stoick asked . _**This conversion feels wery one-sided .**_shrugs Hiccup . _**Deal ?**_asks Stoick again but a little more forcefully . _**Deal .**_Hiccup finally agreed . She knew she will lose but worth a shot . _**Great . Train , stay safe and I will be back , maybe .**_Stoick sed as he grabbed his helmet and travel bag and left the house .

_**And I will be here , maybe .**_murmurs Hiccup as she went upstairs and started getting ready for bed . _So much for not killing dragons . _she tought as she took of ber boots and vest but noticed something . The wound on her arm has healed and her dad didn`t ask about her forehead . But those were the last things she tought about untill sleep took over .

** Ok , many must be wondering where is the twist ? First , Im writing this story based on my memory on the movie , so many places will be chanched . Also , the bigger twist will come in the end and this story is actually two parts , so you get the idea . Anyway , hope you like it and the next chapter will come in a week or less . See you next time !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Training

**Welcome to chapter 3 ! I hope you will enjoy this chapter becose dragon training is starting . This is gonna be interesting . Enjoy ! **

**Chapter 3 : Training **

_**Welcome to dragon training !**_ sed Gobber cheerfully as he opened the gates of the killing arena . It was the first day of dragon training and every teen was full of excitement , well except Hiccup . She even had to kick herself out of the door of her house and did circles around the village before going to the ring .

_**I hope I get some serious burns . Yeah , like on shoulder or lower back . What about a scar throw my eye , like Dagur ?** Are they serious ?_ tought Hiccup as she listened the other teens talk about battle scars . She was standing a few meters behind , near the gate entrance . _**Yeah , it`s only fun if you get a scar out of it .**_Astriks finally spoke . He had planned to become first in dragon training to impress Hiccup . _**Yep , pain , love it .**_came a feminine ( sarcastic ) voice behind the teens . They all turned around and some of them groaned . It was Hiccup . If there was one thing she was good at , it was her sarcasm .

_**Oh , great ! Who let useless in ? Can I transfer in the class with cool vikings ?**_Snotloud and the twins started complaining as they walked toward . Fishlegs didn`t care but Astriks was , well surprised . He never tought that Hiccup is allowed in dragon training and he was hoping she didn`t . He didn`t wan`t her dead before he and she become an item , he hoped .

_**Ok , let`s get started ! The recruit who does the best , will win the honor of slaying his or her first dragon in front of the entire village !**_Gobber explained as he remembered the joy of the day he killed his first dragon . _**Oh , I`m not gonna make my first kill with any dragon , my first kill will be a Night Fury . I `m gonna be the first viking to ever slay the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself .**_claimed Snotloud as he buffed his chest and tried to look cool as possible . _If only he knew the truth . _ tought Hiccup as she looked to the ground and remembered what she has done .

Gobber notice Hiccup`s sad mood and tought becose of the comments . If only he could`d punch Snotloud . He decide to try to cheer her up . Gobber walked over , putted an arm around her shoulders and started walking towards the others . _**Don`t worry , Hic , your small and weak , wich will make you less of a target and the dragons will attack the viking teens instead .**_He gave a little chuckle as he shoved Hiccup next to Fishlegs . _Did you really think that`s gonna cheer me up ? _tought Hiccup as she continued to listen to Gobber .

_**Behind these gates are just a few of the many dragon species you`l learn to fight .**_spoke Gobber as he walked in front of every gate and sed wich dragon was in them . As he started doing that , Fishlegs started to speak of dragon facts , as everyone find it annoying .

_**The Deadly Nadder . **_

_**Speed 8 , armour 16**_

_**The Hedious Zippelback **_

_**Plus 11 stealth times 2 **_

Hiccup , who was standing right next to him , felt really anoid . _Can he stop that already ?!_

**_The Monstrous Nightmare _**

**_Firepower 15_**

**_The Terrible Terror _**

**_Attack 8 , venom 12 _**

**_Can you stop that ?_ **finally shouted Gobber and everyone tought the same thing . _Thank Odin we have Gobber . ( _wich was a rare tought if you ask me )

_**And the Groncel .**_Gobber finally finished as he putted his right arm on the lever of the door and Hiccup knew , what he was about to do but then she noticed Fishlegs and started pleading . _ Please , in the name of Vallhalla , don`t you dare to say it ! **Jaw streight 8 .**_Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup . _ And he did it . Why this boy was born with a mouth ? _

**_Wait , aen`t you gonna teach us first ?_**shouted Snoutloud , panicked . Just as Gobber was about to reply , he was cut of . _**I belive learning in the job .**_sed Hiccup by mimicking Gobber`s scotish accent . Gobber looked anoid as the teens were trying to hide their laughter . _**Well , thank you Hic , then let the training begin !**_Gobber shouted the last part with a cheerful tone and pulled the lever . The Groncel bursted out of the pen and the training begun .

All the teen ran in difrient directions as the Groncel started chasing them . _**Ok , what is the first thing you need ?**_Gobber spoke as he was standing next to the wall and watched the teen dodge the dragon . _**A doctor ?**_asked Hiccup . _**Plus five speed ?**__What in the name of Thor is that ? _was the same thing everyone else wondered . _**A shield .**_Astriks answer in confident tone .

_**A shield , go !**_shouted Gobber as the teens ran to the nearest shield . _**The most important weapon is your shield . If you have a choise between a sword or a shield , pick the shield .**_Gobber explained as he helped Hiccup with her shield , who was having hard time to pick it up , thanks to her weapon . As she finally picked up her shield , she ran to the nearest hiding place and then she finally heard it , what she hoped that wasn`t going to happen today .

_**Hey , it`s mine !**_

_**Get your hands of my shield ! **_

_**Here are like a million shields here ! **_

In case you are wondering what that is , it`s the twins fight over a shield . They both want the one with skulls in flames on it .

_**Take one with flowers , girls love flowers .**_sed Tuffnut just before his sister hit him in the head with the shield . _**Ops , now it has blood on it .**_sed Ruffnut as her brother grabbed the shield again and started pulling again . The Groncel had noticed them and blasted the shield , sending them both to the ground . _**Thorsons , out !**_shouted Gobber as the twins made their way next to him by the wall .

Gobber noticed Hiccup by the weapon rack and decided to `help, . _**Hiccup , get in there !**_he shouted to her direction . Hiccup was about to come out but the Groncel blasted a fireball at her direction , what she quickly dodged . She took a couple of seconds to catch her breath and ran to others . Seeing Hiccup with the others , Gobber continued the lesson . _**Those shields are good for another thing . noise . Make a lot of noise to mess with the dragon`s ame .**_The teens started to bang their weapons to the sides of their shields and it was working . The Groncel`s vision was dizzy and it was distracting her flight ( yes , I know the sex of some dragons from the movies and TV series ) .

_**Every dragon has a shoot limit . How many does the Groncel have ?**_asked Gobber by the wall . He also wanted to test , how much do they actually know about the dragons . _**Uh , five ?**_guessed Snotloud . _**No , six !**_claimed Fishlegs happily . He was the only ( except Hiccup ) who enjoin studying and reading . _**correct , that's one for each of you .**_answered Gobber just as Fishlegs`s shield was blasted from his hand , sending him screaming like a girl . Let`s be honest , not even Hiccup screams like that . _**Ingerman , out !**_shouted Gobber as Fishlegs joined the twins by the wall . **  
><strong>

_**So , I`m moving to my parents`s basement . You can come by and work out , it looks like you work out .**_Snotlous was trying to impress Astriks . He has been doing that since they were nine , when Astrik`s worrior side started glowing . Snotloud hoped they become good friends , so he will be true and true by his side when he becomes chief , he hoped . But before he could react , Astriks barel rolled out of the way and a fireball blasted Snotloud in the shield . _**Jorgenson , you`r done !**_screamed Gobber as Snotloud made his way to the wall . Hi was glad his dad didn`t see that .

Astriks came right beside Hiccup and peeked over his shoulder . She just looked so cute with messed up braid and a few drops of sweat on her forehead . _**So , I guess it`s just you and me , huh ?**_asked Hiccup . She didn`t like the way Astriks was looking at her . _**Nope , just you .**_sed Astriks as he sprinted the other way , not realizing what he has done . Before Hiccup could respond , her shield was blasted from her hand by the Groncel . That was the moment when she didn`t try to hide but ran after her shield what was rolling away from her . But just as she was about to grab the shield , the dragon had her pinned by the stone wall . _**I don `t wan`t to hurt you .**_Hiccup whispered and she could have sworn the Groncel understood her . It seem to pause and it`s eyes weren`t that thin but round and seemed cute . But before anything happened , Gobber`s hook hand grabbed the end of the Groncel`s mouth and started pulling her away . _**Get back to bed you overgrown sausage !**_yelled Gobber . He didn`t stare to see his little toothpick being pinned by this monster . But no one didn`t know , Astriks was feeling sordav the same way .

As the gates were closed , Gobber turned over to his students and saw , that Hiccup was recovered from the chock . He gave sigh and tought mabie it was a little too much for their first day . _**You all get a new chance , don`t ya all worry but remember , the dragon will always go for the kill . I will meet you all for dinner to overlook the day . Class dismissed .**_and with that he left the kill ring . The teens started going home . But Hiccup was the last to leave the kill ring , becose something bothered her .

the dragon will always go for the kill .

**Ok , I know it kinda sucks and it was short and let`s be honest , I am a terrible writer when I write a part that I don`t like writing or writing with a writer's block . At this chapter it was both . Also , I`m sorry for the late update , it was a few crazy weeks at school , but the good news is that I will have a free week from school , so I might write two chapters next week , but I can`t make any promises . Just please be patient and I will make a long chapter next . But I will let you know , I am always here and this story will be finished at least by new year . Stay cool !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Finding some clues

**Ok , this is chapter 4 . Like I sed , I will make a longer chapter than the last . I must say , I am grateful for all the rewews , favs and fallows . In this chapter , Hiccup finds the Night Fury again and reads the book of dragons . We will also have a little peek to Stoick`s nest hunt . Enoy ! **

**Chapter 4 : Finding some clues .**

_**So why didn`t you ?**_Hiccup asked herself out loud as she picked up one of the bola ropes . After the training ended , she waisted no time going to the forest . She found the same spot where the Night Fury had speared her life . But there was still one thing bugging her : why ?

She started walking at the direction where the dragon might had flown . Hiccup found a small path that led throw two rocks . When she made it to the other side , she found a cove . It was a beautiful sight and Hiccup actually broke a small smile . This place was one of the best things she found on the island . But something couth her eye .

A small , black scale was on the ground that led a little trail in to the cove . Hiccup kneeled down and picked one up . She ran her two fingers on the scale and it was clean , smooth and a beautiful black with a hint of violet . She picked up a few more before puting them in to her vest pocket . Then Hiccup just stared at the beautiful view of the cove . But a black purr made her jump back and gave her a shock and when she realized what it was , her eyes were wide as dinner plates .

It was the same Night Fury .

The dragon was struggling flying and every time it got in the air , it crashed back on the ground . Hiccup could not belive it was actually here . She climbed a few rocks lower and took out her notebook and pencil . Hiccup started sketching the basic form of a Night Fury . It had actually a quite simple build and was easy to draw . When she got to the tail , she noticed that the dragon only had one fin . But it didn`t make any sence . If the dragon had only one fin , it`s flying will be out of balance and ... _ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh . _Hiccup finally realized why the dragon just didn`t fly away , because it can`t . Hiccup`s bola ripped one of the tail fin`s away and now it can`t fly .

Hiccup felt more guilty now and looked down at the dragon but something made her freeze . The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself was looking at her . Then she remembered her pencil had fallen over the edge of the rock . The Night Fury must have seen that and noticed her . But that look it was giving her , wasn`t the look of a killer , it rather seemed curious . It was like it was looking for answers , just like her .

The Night Fury was thinking the same thing . That small human sed she will kill him but speared his life instead and now was back . And it didn`t look like she was going to kill him , she looked curious and was looking for answers . Know that he thinked about it , this was the smallest human he ever met . This is a small , funny human girl . murmured the dragon . But he had inaf of staring at her and decided to turn in for the night .

Hiccup saw , that the dragon looked away , shaked it`s hed and walked to the small cave in the cove . But when she looked in to the sky , she understood . It was sunset and rain clouds started rolling in . It wasn`t like she had to hurry home and ... _**Dinner !**_she finally realized why she had to hurry back . Hiccup quickly putted her notebook away and started sprinting toarwoads the village . It took her a little longer , becose the cove was much deeper in the forest .

When she made it to the village , it was already dark and raining . She didn`t waste any time and started walking to the Grand hall , like she has been in the village the whole time . When she pushed one of the big , wooden doors open , she was soaked from head to toe and herd other teens and Gobber talk about the lesson .

Astriks was listening to Gobber as he explained where Snotloud had been wrong . But he was interrupted by hearing the door of Grand hall open . Astriks peeked from the corner of his eye and saw a small , female and soaked person walk in by the door . It was Hiccup . She was soaked and there was one thing that made him a little blush . Her tunic was sticking to her chest and was showing it . Gobber noticed her and made a face what sed everything . He was mad at her being late and also a little worried her soaked form and was checking if anyone else noticed her chest . Unfortunently , Stotloud and Tuffnut had there eyes were glued to her chest and Astriks so wanted to break their noses .

_**Ah , Hiccup ! Nice of you to finally join us . Know , where did Hiccup go wrong ?**_Gobber spoke as Hiccup grabbed a drink and a plate with chicken next to Snotloud , who was blocking sit next to him but his eyes never leaving her chest . Hiccup noticed his movement . _Like I want to sit next to you , Snotface ._ Hiccup tought as she sitted down to an empty table next to the teens table .

_**Ah , she showed up ? She didn`t get eaten ?**_the twins started guessing her mistake but Hiccup ignored them . Her thoughts were on the Night Fury . Astriks saw her form and she looked pretty numb but decided to answer for her . _**She is never where she should be .**_he answered as he took another sip of his drink . _**Thank you Astriks !**__And now you too ? Thank you Gobber !_ thinked Hiccup as she looked at her chicken . She wasn`t really hungry . _**Know , you need to read and breathe this stuff . The Book of Dragons . Everything about every dragon we know of .**_Gobber continued as he pushed some of the plates to the floor and putted the big old , torn book to the table . _**No attacks tonight , study up .**_was the last thing that Gobber sed before he exited the Grand hall in to the storm outside .

_**Ah , you mean read ? While were still alive ?**_the twins started whining . _**Why we need to read the words when we can just kill the stuff words talk about .**_Snotloud pumped his fist in the table , making a small chicken bone from a plate jump . No one was going to respond Snotloud . You can`t fix stupid . _**Oh , I have red it like seven times . It has this dragon that sprays boiling water at you and this other that -**_ started Fishlegs but was cut of by Tuffnut . _**Oh , thanks . I was going to read it . But now .**_Ruffnut finished her brother`s sentence . **You nerds read , I`m going to kill stuff . **spoke Snotloud as the teens were starting to leave . Astriks looked over to Hiccup , who hasn`t really moved from her spot . Mabie he can shear with Hiccup . Just as he stood from the table , he heard Snotloud shout . _**Hey , Astriks ! Are you coming or you want to read with useless ?**_Useless was a nickname that Stotloud and the twins gave Hiccup a long time ago .

_**Wow , Snotloud . Is that all you got ? I have heard worse from Gobber`s sheep Phil and you still haven`t thoght of a new name since you were five .**_the teens heard a female voice from behind them . It was Hiccup . She was facing them , a small smirk on her face . The teens were , well , shocked . This was first time she ever had a smart remark . _**What do you know useless ? I bet you can`t even read .**_answered Snotloud . _**Oh really ? But who was that person thought Gobber how to read ?**_asked Hiccup . It was true . Gobber was always a lazy student when he was younger . But Hiccup was a quick learner and tought Gobber how to read when she was six . That made Snotloud blank and he didn`t know how to respond .

Hiccup smirked at her small victory . She stood up and walked out of the Grand hall . It had stopped raining and there was a simple breeze in the air . Hiccup took a little time to look at the village but saw new storm clouds from the horizon . _Mabie I can read the book at night_ ? she tought as she looked at her still wet form . Hiccup took not another minute and sprinted home . When Hiccup got inside , her eyes went a little wide as she realized something . This was the first time she was herself with the teens . And it didn`t turn out bad .

...

There was a storm at sea and Stoick had the ships anchored by a nearby island . They were only a few hours away from Hellhalmas gate and he tought they could use some sleep before the big battle . At the main ship , Stoick and his crew were having dinner at some lanterns light . They were having chicken , fish , bread and some mead . The crew was talking about the Dragon training .

_**I bet my son takes the title of a dragon killer .**_sed Spiteloud , Snotloud `s father . _**Please , my twins got a better chance than your boy . At least when they don`t start fighting .**_spoke Mrs Thorson , the twins mother and village healer . _**If anyone is going to win , it`s Astriks Hofferson . The young man is ment to be a dragon killer and mabie the next chief .**_sed Ack as he took another sip of his mead .

That last sentence couth Stoick`s atention . But what about Hiccup ? She was still the heiress but her future looked better in the forge since Gobber didn`t have any children . Stoick didn`t see her as a leader and Astriks is a better candidate for chief than Snotloud . But that only will happen when he marries Hiccup and no way in hell Stoick is letting that happen , mabie .

_**But what about Hiccup . I mean sure , she can couse trouble but she must have a spot at the next generation .**_spoke Phegmena , Astrik`s mother . She and Valka were best friends since they were teens . Phegmena sometimes gave Stoick some parenting advice and tough Hiccup how to sew and cook . Sometimes she tought , that Hiccup was a perfect wife for Astrik . But she din`t know about her son`s feelings for the girl .

That made others to think about the girl but before anyone could say anything , Stoick spoke . _**I think it`s time to turn in for the night . We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow .**_he sed as he and the crew turned out all the lanterns and settled on the furs on the floor . Soon was the ship filled with thousands of sounds of snoring , the loudest was Stoick`s , who snores louder than a Thunder Drum .

...

It was about to rain on Berk . The door of Grand hall opened and a small figure with a candle stepped in . It was Hiccup . She made her way to the table , where the teens have been eating a few hours ago , now laid the Book of Dragons with another small candle that was lit . Hiccup putted her candle on the table , sited down and opened the book`s big cover and started reading .

_**Dragon classafaiton : Stoker , Bovlder , Fear , Sharp , Tidal , Mystery and Strike class . Weard but logical .**_Hiccup made loud comments as she turned a few pages . _**Thunder Drum . This dragon lives in small caves and dark tidal pools . When startled , the Thunder Drum delivers a sonic blast that sed to retrieve power from Thor himself . The blast can kill a man at close range . Extremely dangores , kill on sight . This dragon reminds me of someone .**_Hiccup spoke as he turned a few pages again and saw an interesting dragon . _**Timberjack . This dragon has huge razor-sharp wings that can cut throw a perfect tree stump . Extremely dangores , kill on sight . Actually good with the timber works .**_commented Hiccup and started to read more . She red the book most of the night until she made it to the last , blank page .

_**The Night Fury . Speed : unknown , size : unknown . The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself never engage this dragon . Your only chance is to hide and pray , that it does not find you . Kinda late for that isn`t it ?**_ sed Hiccup as she remembered the Night Fury from earlier that day . But she saw , that she must be the first viking to ever see that mysterious dragon , according to the blank page . Hiccup tought for a moment and took out her notebook . She opened the page with the Night Fury . Hiccup dropped her notebook on the bigger book but before she knew it , sleep took over and she ended up sleeping in the Grand hall that stormy night .

**Ok , I think that turned out ok . Just to you guys to know , I am starting a new story called The diaries of Dumbroch . It`s a modern au about Merida , Elsa , Jack , Flynn , Vanellopy and many others . Mostly humor , friendship , mystery and a little romance . This story is based on me and my best friends . Also I am writing a Halloween special , so if you are interested in those stories , check my profile and I will also inform you guys if those stories are up . I`m also looking for some stuff to post on my profile , so I will awnser some of your questions about me , first fifty questions will be answered . Stay cool !**


	5. PLEASE READ !

**Hi guys ! I know I haven`t updated for some time but since I have school and homework , so I don`t have a lot of free time to write . I`m sorry for that but there is something you readers can do about that . There is a voting poll on my profile , what you can fill and I am grateful for all the votes and even those guests who check out the poll . Also , my profile is a little blank and you can comment your question about me , becose I like other writers , who share a little bit about themselves . I mean , don`t you want to know , what`s your author like . The questions are answered on my profile , by me and I won`t lie the answers . The first 50 questions will be answered and don`t be shy , just ASK ! Anyway , I will be on a writing break for a week or less , becose the school and homework is forcing a writer`s block . In that time please vote and ask your questions . And don`t worry , I`m always here I`m not leaving in mean time . Good luck and stay cool !**


	6. WERY INPORTANT ! READ OR YOU WILL REGRET

**Hi again !**

**Here is my day schedule until christmas : school , libary , homework , babysitting , sleep and repeat . My only updates are on weekands and here are my plans on FanFiction until christmas break . **

**1. Diaries of Dumbroch are CANCELED ! The reason is my stupid head and I came on a decisison . I`m not gonna think of new ideas , I`m gonna dig up my old ideas , what I had before I discoverd FanFiction . I`m still gonna write a modern au but it`s also a Httyd genderbend . I will tell you guys when the first chapter is up . I don`t have a title jet but I will come up with something .**

**2. My ****_Heart of a Viking and soul of a Dragon_**** is still a mess . I have a huge writer`s block on the Deadly Nadder part . The reason why this story is running slow , becose I don`t really like writting a part that thousands have allready written and I`m thinking of skipping untill the part where Hiccup is chosen to fight the Nightmare , becose there the twist begins . Let me know your toughts and if you want to start reading the story from the my part , I will rewrite this story and skipp a little , becose most parts are just like in the movie . I actually am going to make a small prequel and a few sequels to this story but I`m not gonna write this story untill atleast some of you will vote on my voting poll about this story . I AM REALLY SORRY !**

**3. I`m also expekting your questions about me and I also take story requests , becose I need something to work on , untill my head starts running again . Don`t me shy and PM or write your thoughts in the rewiews . **

**Anyway , this is my plan untill chrismas . I will be working on the modern au story and the first chapter will be up on this weekand . _Heart of a Viking and soul of a Dragon _will be on hold untill I get some time to clear my head . I know I haven`t been on FanFiction for a long time but my life is pretty messed up . Well , I will see you guys soon and please stay paitient and cool ! **

**P.S: If you are wodering abou the libary , I have a little job at our town`s public libary . **


End file.
